


Collapse

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Light Angst, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 3 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeBeing married to Nightbird wasn’t easy.





	Collapse

Kurt couldn’t breathe.

He felt like the world stopped around him, like it fell completely silent, as if someone had pressed the pause button on the remote that controlled the universe.

Frozen to the spot, unable to move, Kurt sat on the couch, staring at the tv screen, watching the news that reported a big fire in an apartment building. Building that had just collapsed.

Building that had collapsed not even a minute after Kurt saw his husband’s cape disappear inside, surrounded by smoke and flames.

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Kurt forced himself to focus, tuning to the reporter’s voice on tv.

“ _After the evacuation, one child was not accounted for. Despite the firefighters’ protests, Nightbird went back in, but almost right after, the building collapsed because of the damage caused by the fire. The status of the New York City’s favorite superhero remains unknown._ ”

His hands shaking, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, trying to force his lungs to work again, and doing his best to remain calm. Not that it was working, but it was worth a shot.

Being married to Nightbird wasn’t easy. It was scary, truly terrifying, but Kurt had known exactly what he was getting into when he first learned about Blaine’s secret identity, and decided to stay with him, not letting Blaine’s other job to break them apart. And while it was hard at times, Kurt had never regretted his decision. He didn’t regret loving and marrying Blaine, he didn’t regret how their lives turned out to be, and he wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.

Except for maybe moments like this when Kurt was all alone in their apartment, helplessly watching the news while his heart threatened to burst out of his chest, tears running down his face without him even noticing. Moments like this didn’t happen too often, it had been a while since the previous man, at least a few months if not more. But no matter how often this would happen, Kurt would never get used to it, to the panic spreading through his entire body, and the paralyzing fear that he might not get another chance to hold his husband or tell him he loved him.

“ _Oh my god, is that him?_ ”

Reporter’s voice brought Kurt’s attention back to the tv screen and his breath stuttered when he saw a figure hovering above the destroyed building. While it was impossible to see the features of the person, there was no doubt in Kurt’s mind (and anyone else’s for that matter) that it was Nightbird – normal humans weren’t exactly capable of flying after all.

Eyes glued to the screen, Kurt watched as the figure got bigger and clearer, and after a few seconds he was finally able to see his husband when he landed on the ground next to the ambulances, in a safe distance from the fire. And he was holding a small child in his arms.

After handing the child to the paramedics and the child’s panicked mom, Kurt watched Blaine bend down, coughing because of all the smoke, and Kurt couldn’t be more grateful when one of the paramedics approached Blaine shyly and offered him an oxygen mask. He also couldn’t help the warm feeling of pride spreading through him when the mom ran to Blaine, hugging him tightly, and crying into his shoulder, probably thanking him for saving her child’s life. After that, the news footage went back to the reporter and Kurt couldn’t see Blaine anymore, but at least he wasn’t panicking anymore. He couldn’t wait to have Blaine safely in his arms, but now that he had seen him alive, Kurt could wait for a while longer – knowing Blaine, he wouldn’t leave until he made sure everyone was one hundred percent safe.

It was maybe forty minutes later when Kurt heard a quiet _swoosh_ through their open balcony door. Dropping the knife he was using to chop the vegetables, Kurt ran outside and he was greeted with the sight of Blaine, his shoulders slumped because of the exhaustion and his face covered in soot and sweat. Not wasting any second, Kurt pulled him into a hug, his arms tightening around Blaine when he sagged heavily against him.

“You scared me half to death.” Kurt whispered.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s shoulder, his voice still rough from the smoke. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, B. It’s okay.” Kurt assured him, burying his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck and holding him tightly, closing his eyes, letting the relief spread through his body.

And finally, Kurt could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168156525344/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
